


Sweetheart, I just want to love you

by SilverInStars



Series: Feral!Steve [3]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Carol Danvers is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feral! Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Steve rolled his eyes at Tony.“Steeeve,” Tony whined.Steve rolled over on top of him and then buried his face into Tony’s neck.





	Sweetheart, I just want to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



They had the talk.

Tony prepared a whole presentation while absentmindedly braiding little twirls into Steve’s hair. Steve’s hair was really soft, and he leaned eagerly into Tony’s touch. His mouth was soft and lax, and he looked up at Tony with his big, blue eyes.

So Tony made the damn presentation, all 52 slides of it, and he even included a small animation. He titled it ‘Things you are most likely to regret doing once the drugs are out of your system’. He had DUM-E hold his phone, beaming out a projection. Steve blinked one sleepy eye towards it, looking curious despite his disposition. Tony cleared his throat, and began walking Steve through the first slide, that had NICK FURY WILL KILL ME highlighted in bold at the center.

Steve didn’t look very impressed.

Tony endeavored nevertheless, and despite his doubtful countenance, Steve paid rapt attention to Tony’s explanations. Two hours went by, they remained in the nest, and Tony started to feel drowsy, himself.

“So, do you understand why all the excessive touching is not okay, Cap?” He asked Steve.

Steve hoisted his head into his hand, and looked down at Tony. Tony peered up at him through weary eyes. Steve sighed, and then just tugged Tony impossibly closer.

“Hey! Is that all you have to say! It was a pretty good presentation, y’know. I don’t think I’ve ever paid board meetings this much attention.” Tony grumbled.

His bicep was squished against Steve’s pectoral. Steve huffed into his throat, and then bit down on Tony’s cheek. “Steve,” Tony complained, feeling helpless. “We just had the talk.” Steve’s blunt front teeth gnawed a little on Tony’s flesh before he let go.

Then he pulled one of the rugs around them pointedly, and plopped his head down on Tony’s belly.

Tony kicked his legs out, “Oh, you’re not fooling anyone, Spangles.”

Steve peeked one eye open, and Tony flicked his nose, “I’m onto you. We are not sleeping again. We just slept for four hours!”

Steve’s eyes bore into Tony’s with a startling clarity for a moment, he looked confused and shook his head. A rumble resounded from the back of his throat, and Tony clicked his tongue in response.

“No, Steve. We’re not going to go back to bed. Or well, back to nest. There are bases to cover. In case the presentation didn’t make my point, I was planning on moving forward towards experimental investigation-“

  
Steve rolled his eyes at Tony.

“Steeeve,” Tony whined.

Steve rolled over on top of him and then buried his face into Tony’s neck.

“You suck.” Tony informed him, despondently. “And that whole rumbly-purring thing has got to be the most unfair thing in the whole world.”

Steve continued as he was.

“I refuse to be seduced by warm cuddles. You hear me? I _refuse_!”

Steve looked up at him, and Tony he-

Shit.

Steve looked hurt.

“Oh Spangles. I didn’t mean that. You can cuddle me as much as you want to.” Tony folded like a wet noodle under those eyes. He could feel his own throat close up in response to Steve’s frustration. “I’m sorry, Steve. I know this is hard on you, and I promise we’ll figure out a solution soon. No matter what it takes. I just- I don’t want you to do something that might make you hate me later on.”

Steve blinked at him, the hurt had receded but he still looked confused.

Tony took Steve’s face in his hands, “I’ll take care of you, Steve. We’re partners after all, you and I. Gotta stick with each other.”

Steve nuzzled into Tony’s palm, happily.

Tony sighed. He was so weak for this man.

——-

Two hours later, Tony’s alarm beeped and he startled awake. He was too warm under Steve's bulking mass, but he managed to find himself some wriggle room so he could grab his phone.

_Central Park is under attack. We need you Iron Man.  
\- Wasp_

Oh for the love of Thor. Tony turned around to look at Steve, who was still snuggled into the pile of blankets.

He needed to call someone, he thought to himself. Someone who would be willing to handle a possibly violent Captain America. Thus far, Steve had been doing pretty well, but Tony needed to leave now and he wasn't sure how Steve would react to his absence.

He tapped his phone on his hand, and then sent out two messages. Two minutes later, Captain Marvel was standing in front of Tony sporting a look that was part scrutiny and part amusement.

"To begin with," she begins, dry amusement dripping from her words, "I told you so."

Tony squinted at her, "You weren't even here for ninety percent of this. Pray tell, when did you tell me anything?"

"Two years ago, on your birthday. When you told me that you might have a crush on-"

"SHHHHHH We don't talk about that anymore." Tony glanced behind him nervously, but Steve remained undisturbed.

"Whatever you say, flyboy." She took a step closer in Steve's direction and Tony found himself intercepting her.

Carol threw him a questioning look and Tony tried his best not to fidget. "He's not his usual self."

"I know that, Tony." Carol grasped his forearm gently.

"I just..." Tony took in a deep breath, "He's vulnerable like this. And I really don't want to leave him, but Jan wouldn't have called me in if she didn't need me."

Carol looked worried now, "Tony, all jokes aside- are you okay? I know that you're worried about Steve but-"

"No buts. Not right now, please. Just, take care of him for me. He needs that more than I do." Tony dodged Carol's concerned gaze. "I'll be fine. I'll just take care of whatever's going on in Central Park and then be back here in a jiffy. Cap- Steve, he might wake up while I'm gone. He's not taken kindly to any attempts at separation, so I don't know how he might react." Tony swallowed. "He might get violent. He doesn't meant to, you know Cap," Tony's eyes pleaded, "but he might anyway. This whole thing has really messed him up."

Carol nodded, "I'll be careful, Tony. I promise."

Tony's shoulder's slackened, "I've called Mccoy as well. Called in a favour. Pym is also working on a solution, but I figured you can't go wrong with an extra Hank."

Carol's mouth twitched, then she gently nudged him towards his armour, "Go on, Tones. Don't worry too much. Hank and I will be able to handle this just fine."

Tony didn't feel too reassured, but when it came to Steve he didn't think anything would assuage his fears. But he gave Carol a look of appreciation and then went to don his armour. It wasn't easy doing this in the lab while trying not to disturb Steve's slumber. Usually, even the slightest noise would be enough to wake Steve, but Steve's current state allowed Tony to make it to the door without hindrance.

He flew out of the tower with a heavy heart, and a worse feeling in his gut. This was not going to go down well- things rarely did when Tony separated himself from Steve.

Tony flew over to Central Park, and then he understood why Jan had asked him to come despite knowing his and Steve's predicament. Hundreds of robotic prototypes were terrorising the park. Wasp and Thor were at the scene trying to neutralise the threat.

It didn't take long for Tony to piece things together. He couldn't help grumbling anyway.

"Fucking Hammer."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa- I managed to finish the next instalment. We are reaching the climax of this series, but there are still a couple more parts to go before we reach the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this addition! Let me know what you think, or if there's anything else you want to see happen in this series. 
> 
> Special thanks as always to @FluffyPanda whose prompt originated this series.


End file.
